


Set The World On Fire

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea is fifteen years old. All he wants is to be remembered. All he needs is his best friend. Isa/Lea, one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set The World On Fire

_Do you remember when you were young_

 _And you wanted to set the world on fire_

Lea held the can of spray paint in his hand. The can felt so cold against his fingers, despite the fiery color indicated by the cap. Red paint, as red as the spikes of Lea's hair. He tossed the can back and forth between his hands a few times as he walked through the moonlit streets of Radiant Gardens.

Something about just having it gave him a thrill, because he knew he shouldn't have it. It was anticipation, and adrenaline. was going to get in trouble, or risk it. Act out and see what happened. Cross a line, and into legend.

Maybe he was over selling his own hype, but to an fifteen year old this seemed pretty cool. Besides, all Lea really wanted was to be remembered, and managing to graffiti the fence of Radiant Garden's castle would ensure everyone knew his name. That and he planned to spray pain his name on the wall where everyone would see it.

It isn't was just about notoriety though, it was about making things a little less neat and perfect. Sometimes, Lea thought he'd make a pretty good anarchist, introduce a little chaos to mix; set something fire just to watch it burn, or well...spray a building, because he had to start somewhere. Besides, Lea needed thrills like a flame needed kindling. In his opinion, there was no greater thrill in the world than doing something that could get you in trouble.

Lea soon found a perfect wall, on a deserted street and set to work. He was just finishing up his master piece, when a voice from behind him made Lea practically jump out of his skin.

"What are you doing?"

Lea whirled, behind him stood a taller boy in a blue sweater jacket which matched his equally deep blue hair and eyes. His arms were grossed and he bore what Lea easily recognized as an expression of annoyance mixed with exasperation, although to anyone else the boy's face betrayed no sign of emotion.

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. "Isa," Lea put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Again, I ask, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, writing 'Lea wuz here!' on the wall in spray paint?"

Isa's voice became slightly agitated. "Do you know how much trouble-"

"Come on Isa," Lea practically purred, "you're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Hey!" came a shout from down the street. The boys turned to see two men dressed in the uniform of royal guards, one a gigantic brown haired man, and the other a muscular guy with a pony tail.

"Heh," Lea grinned sheepishly.

"We're in trouble," said Isa.

"Stop right there!" shouted the pony tail guy.

This was their cue to run.

The boys bolted down the darkened streets of radiant gardens, weaving around corners to try to loose the guards. Isa was the fastest of the two boys, which Lea swore was only because Isa had longer legs which made it unfair, and easily stayed ahead of the guards. So far ahead, that Lea lost sight of him.

He paused a second, trying to find where his friend had gone. Then he heard the footsteps of guards behind him, and started running again. Lea was just passing a narrow ally way when a hand shot out and pulled him in. He yelped, before he had another hand shoved over his mouth.

Lea saw it was Isa, and nodded. The bleunette removed his hand. The alley was was more of a gap between buildings. It was so narrow that Lea was practically shoved up against Isa, who was up against the wall. Luckily, the fact it was small combined with the darkness of the night made the alley way easy to miss. The guards ran right past.

All the same, the boy stayed still and silent until they were sure the guards were gone. Then, once again Lea breathed a sigh or relief. He then gave Isa a smirk.

"See," he said, "nothing to worry about."

Isa shook his head. "One of these days you are going to go and do something incredibly stupid, and I won't be around to save you."

"Who says you won't be around?" asked Lea. "Isa, you're my best friend."

The bleunette smiled. "And you're mine too, Lea."

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" asked Lea.

"Yeah," said Isa, "forever."

"So I don't have to worry," said Lea.

Isa laughed. "So you're saying I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Come on," said Lea, tiling his head to the side. "You know I'm always there to back you up when you need it. I'd do anything for you, Isa. Say the world and I'l get it done. We're a team, two of a kind, birds of a feather, and all those other cliched. Like three musketeers, but with two people."

Then Isa leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Lea's. Green eyes widened in surprise, then he melted into the kiss and returned it. It was then, Lea resized he'd been wrong. There was a much much better thrill than getting in trouble, and this was it.

Notes: Just a drabble. I originally imagined this as a short dojinshi, but I can't draw, so I just wrote the fic. If anyone who can draw wants to a comic based on this fic, please do, that would be awesome!

Just a bit of Lea and Isa. I see Lea's personality as being very much like Hayner's, he's a bit of a punk. I also he Lea as someone who just throws himself into things without thinking, and Isa as the quiet one who helps keep Lea in line. Not that they aren't completely together in all their plans.

I really like Isa and Lea as a couple, and it makes what happens between Saix and Axel that much sadder. And just tell me Axel doesn't sound like a scorn lover in 358/2 when he writes "You're the one who changed" or something to that affect in regards to Saix, who seemed totally jealous of Axel's relationship with Roxas.


End file.
